The present invention relates generally to network communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to link aggregation in a network device.
The growing popularity of high-speed data communications has led to an increasing demand for high-bandwidth data channels that exceed the bandwidth of existing communication links. A solution that has enjoyed widespread acceptance is link aggregation, often referred to as “layer-2 trunking” or “trunking.”
Link aggregation is a method of combining multiple physical data communication links to form a single logical link, thereby increasing the capacity and availability of the communication channels between network devices such as servers, switches, end stations, and other network-enabled devices. For example, two or more Gigabit Ethernet or Fast Ethernet connections between two network devices can be combined to increase bandwidth capability and to create resilient and redundant links.
Link aggregation also provides load balancing, which is especially important for networks where it is difficult to predict the volume of data directed to each network device. Link aggregation distributes processing and communications activity evenly across a network so that no single network device is overwhelmed.
Link aggregation is documented in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standard 802.3ad, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
However, conventional network devices employ silicon mechanisms to provide link aggregation, and so are limited in the number of trunks they can provide. Furthermore, many conventional network devices do not permit link aggregation at all.